


Daun

by Enen_072



Series: Septuplet!AU: Side-stories [3]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Daun cries alot, Drama, Elemental Siblings, Family Fluff, Gen, but we love him anyway, ice cream is the cure for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enen_072/pseuds/Enen_072
Summary: "Hey, Api... wanna hear the story of that time when you guys thought I ran away when we were still with mom and dad?""I was there when that happened..." Api mumbled, while trying to subtly wipe his face."I know..." Daun replied, "But... I still think you should hear it.""Why?"He gave him another firm grip, his eyes shining against the dim light from their window, "Because it was the time I felt lonely."
Series: Septuplet!AU: Side-stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for the inactivity. July was a rough month~ ANYWHO~
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> The beginning happened between Septuplet series #5 & #6 (at my insta: @//boboiboygelap)~ When Api was having nightmares, the rest is just a flashback before they lived with Tok Aba :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these cinnamon rolls. Just the plot, I assure you.

The soft sniffling woke Daun up from his slumber. He stifled a yawn as he pushed his blankets off of him to peer down at the bottom bunk.

"Api? Are you having nightmares again?" He asked sleepily, trying to force his heavy eyes open.

The sniffling stopped immediately, "Go back to sleep, Daun!"

He was tempted to do so, but decided against it as he climbed down his bed and promptly collapsed on Api's bed, not caring that he was on top of his brother. Api squeaked at the sudden weight and tried to push him off of him, "Daun! Get back to your bed!"

"You never complained this much back when we were younger..."

"I'm not a baby anymore!" Api whispered, "I can deal with this on my own!"

"You just don't want the others making fun of you again." Daun mumbled, nuzzling further into his brother's side, "Don't worry, Tanah will scold them."

Silence followed and Daun felt a little guilty. Maybe he was being too pushy.

"I guess... I can go back to my bed—"

The trembling cold hand that suddenly held his, surprised him. No sooner did that surprise morph into worry as he gripped that hand, trying to give him some of his own warmth, "Hey, Api... wanna hear the story of that time when you guys thought I ran away when we were still with mom and dad?"

"I was there when that happened..." Api mumbled, while trying to subtly wipe his face.

"I know..." Daun replied, "But... I still think you should hear it."

"Why?"

He gave him another firm grip, his eyes shining against the dim light from their window, "Because it was the time I felt lonely."

______________________

**_One year ago..._ **

Daun's brothers were so amazing, he can't help but feel pride whenever he heard his classmates or fellow students talk about them in awe.

And well, who wouldn't find them amazing?

Tanah was the president of practically all the clubs in their school and their classroom.

Petir and Cahaya were the two most popular kids— the former, due to his cool attitude and being Tanah's vice president, while the latter due to his intellect.

Angin and Api were known to be the best soccer players in their school.

And Air was always flocked with friends due to his calm and easy-going personality.

"They really are amazing..." Daun mumbled as he pat the soil firmly with his small hands.

As usual, he was the first to go home, seeing that he had no other extra-curricular activities to do in school. He would often use the extra time he had to tend to his miniature garden while he wait for his brothers and parents to come home from school and work.

It's times like these that Daun would start feeling... inferior.

Here he was tending to plants he could barely grow properly, while his brothers were still at school doing things they did best and have people praise them for it.

He was so lame.

Daun sighed softly when he noticed one of his plants looking limp, "Not again..."

He was sure he used the proper amount of fertilizer this time.

He heard the door open and quickly got up and ran back inside the house. His eyes brightened to see— "Cahaya! You're home early!

The annoyed look on the youngest septuplet's face disappeared immediately and was replaced with a soft smile, "Oh, hey Daun!"

"I thought you had to do some experiments back at school?" Daun exclaimed as he rushed to tackle him in a hug. He was apparently the hugger among the siblings.

"Well, the school sent me home after one of my experiments exploded." The annoyed look was back but he accepted Daun's hug just as enthusiastically, "I swear I didn't add that chemical..."

"Hmm... well, now that you're home... let's hang out!"

"I actually have this book I need to return to our town's library and..."Cahaya trailed off as he saw the other literally deflate, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, "Y-you can come with me! And we could get ice cream on our way back!"

The tears were immediately gone as Daun perked up, "Really?!"

"Yup! But first, we're going to need to change our clothes."

Daun looked down, realizing he was covered in dirt and mud and had just hugged his brother.

"WAAHHH! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." Cahaya chuckled softly before tugging him towards the stairs, "Come on! We should hurry before the library closes!"

"Okay!"

______________________

"WOAAH! There's so many books here!" Daun exclaimed excitedly only to be shushed by Cahaya.

"You act like you've never been in a library." Cahaya said in amusement before turning his attention to the shelves and placing back the book he borrowed, "Hmm, I wonder if they had the next volume..."

Daun stared at the book Cahaya took out, eyes widening at the complicated title, "Hey, Cahaya.... if I read stuff like that, will I become as smart as you?"

His brother looked at him in surprise, "Are you even interested with these?"

"Uhm... what is it about?"

"Atoms... it's a science book! We don't learn this until we're in a higher grade..." Cahaya explained as he opened the book with excitement, "Our school library is filled with boring basic science stuff... that's why I always come here since they've got _waay_ more options!"

Daun peaked at the page his brother was reading, "Waah... it's like math! There's so many numbers!"

Cahaya couldn't help but giggle at the other's amazement, "I don't think you'll understand any of this, Daun."

He couldn't help but feel a little hurt at hearing that and looked down dejectedly, "Is it because I'm stupid?"

"What?!" Cahaya flinched as he heard the librarian shush him from afar and hastily spoke in a softer tone, "No, no, no... you're not stupid—it's just that... these stuff are really advanced... and.. I know!"

Daun looked up to see Cahaya look through the spines of the books before perking up and taking out one brightly colored book titled _'Simple Everyday Science'_.

He pouted at the silly cover, "It looks childish!"

"You have to know the basics before you try and read advanced books like these." Cahaya explained to him patiently, "Besides, this was the first science book I read!"

"What? _Really?_ " Daun's eyes sparkled in excitement, "Then I'll read it and become smart like you!"

Another loud _'SHHH!'_ from the librarian made Cahaya shake his head in exasperation, "Come on, let's get these books checked out before the librarian decides to kick us out."

The two brothers eventually left the building, heavy books now filled Cahaya's sling bag. And just as the youngest septuplet promised, they bought themselves some ice cream on their way home.

"Hold on to my hand, okay?" Cahaya said as he looked up at the red sign across the street.

"Okay!" Daun cheerfully said holding on tightly to his brother while licking his ice cream cone without a care in the world.

Cahaya then hesitated as he looked at him.

"Hey Daun... why are you suddenly interested in _this_?" He then hefted the bag that hung on his side, "Not that I'm saying it's not a good thing... but—this isn't like you."

Daun froze for a second and looked down at the ground embarrassed, "I just... want to be cool like you."

He felt the other's grip tighten on his hand, making him look up. His brother's face was scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing... it's stupid." He mumbled as he focused back on his ice cream. But his brother tugged his hand insistently, trying to get his attention once more.

"Come on. Tell me."

"It's just that..." Daun frowned his lower lip trembling as he finds himself blinking back embarrassed tears, "You guys are so cool... compared to me... I'm not good at anything."

The sign turned green and Daun finds himself being pulled forward by his brother. Cahaya was unnervingly silent as they crossed the road, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had said something wrong.

"C-Cahaya?"

"Don't be such an idiot!" Cahaya suddenly said as he turned to him with a fierce look once they had safely crossed. Daun naturally shrunk back only to be engulfed by a hug from the youngest septuplet.

"You _are_ cool, Daun. You just don't seem to get that." Cahaya said with such conviction that Daun couldn't help but ask, "R-really?"

"Yes, really!" Cahaya said as he broke the hug, rolling his eyes as he did so, "And if a cool person like me says you're cool, then that's 100% guaranteed."

"Then... then would Petir think I'm cool too?"

"Why Petir?"

"Cause he's cool too!"

"Hmpf, yeah... sure." Cahaya grumbled but as soon as he saw Daun deflate at the half-hearted response he nodded his head vigorously, "Of course Petir would think you're cool!"

Daun's face broke into a wide smile, making Cahaya sigh in relief. He then took Daun's hand once more, "Come on, let's go home."

"Okay!"

Feeling warm and happy he continued eating his ice cream despite its melted state. A soft cloth on his mouth surprised him and he turned to Cahaya who gave him an exasperated smile as he tried to wipe his sticky face.

He couldn't help but smile widely at the gesture, "Cahaya, you really are the coolest!"

He watched as his brother's eyes widened as his face turned red for a moment before being replaced by a confident smirk,

"Of course, I am!"

And before he knew it, Daun finds himself breaking out into a fit of giggles, surprising his brother who eventually started laughing as well.

______________________

Daun grumbled as he closed the science book he read, nothing was sinking in at all. He had been trying to read it ever since they got home yesterday and had been continuing to do so. Even up to now during their lunch break at school.

He haven't even reached the tenth page yet and he already felt like bursting into tears.

It's not that he couldn't understand the book. It was definitely explained in a way that even kindergarteners could understand them... it's just that—he had no interest in it at all. How Cahaya even found science so fun would always be a mystery to him.

"What are you doing with that kid's book?" Daun jumped at Api's sudden appearance beside him.

"A-Api! What are you doing here?!" Daun asked in surprise, he was pretty sure his brother had left to go play with his soccer team with Angin. He hastily tried to hide the book in his bag, but his brother snatched it away before he could.

"I was on my way to mess up Cahaya's experiments again~" He said while squinting his eyes as he scanned the contents of the book, "Is that nerd trying to convert you into his apprentice or something? Why are you reading this boring stuff?"

"Because I wanna be smart like Cahaya!" Daun snatched the book from his brother, "And what do you mean mess up Cahaya's experiments _'again'_?"

"Oh. I was the reason his experiment exploded yesterday." Api pointed at himself, looking proud.

"If Cahaya finds out about this, you're dead." He said looking at him disapprovingly, but Api ignored him as he decided to change the topic.

"And _why_ do you wanna turn into a nerd? One nerd is already enough, we don't need another one." Api said while shaking his head to emphasize his disapproval.

"Stop calling Cahaya a nerd! He's cool!" Daun insisted with a pout, "And I wanna be cool like him!"

"What?!" Api choked, "What makes you think Mr. Know-it-all is cool?"

"He's popular and smart!" Daun pointed out, only to be suddenly pulled out from his seat by Api.

"You wanna know how to be cool? Come with me!"

Daun could only yelp in surprise as he was suddenly dragged out of their classroom and the two of them were soon running down the hall heading for the school's back exit whilst ignoring their teachers who tried calling out to them to stop causing so much ruckus.

"Api! Oh! Daun's here as well!"

Daun looked up to see Angin waving at them cheerfully by the school's wide field, a soccer ball tucked in one of his arms. The two of them stopped in front of their cheerful brother, and Daun was finally able to catch his breath.

"Angin! Daun's gonna be joining us today!" Api said not at all winded by their run, "We're gonna be teaching him how to play soccer! 'Cause playing soccer is definitely cool!"

Angin gave him a funny look, "What are you going on about this time, Api?"

"Daun wants to be cool—but he's definitely going down the wrong path trying to be like Cahaya!" The red-capped boy said with a huff.

Angin hummed thoughtfully, "Well, Cahaya is kinda' cool."

"What?! _No_ —Playing soccer is cool! Look! We even have people cheering for us during matches!" Api said puffing out his chest proudly, "And when you get to kick the ball into the net—you become one hundred times cooler!"

Daun then thought of the times he had watched the soccer matches of his brothers and he can definitely agree with that. He always thought his brothers looked awesome whenever they manage to score a goal for the team.

"I wanna score a goal too!" Daun then declared enthusiastically.

"Easier said than done." The three turned to see one of the soccer team's member.

He was obviously one of the older kids considering how tall he was and the _'I'm older so I'm better than you'_ aura he was giving off, "Soccer ain't that easy that you could just score a goal by declaring it like it's nothing."

"Oh... I-I'm sorry..." Daun mumbled scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"Hey, back off!" Api growled out, putting himself between him and the older kid, "You can't talk to our brother like that!"

"He wants to score a goal right?" The boy said, ignoring Api as he kicked his soccer ball to Daun, letting it roll to his shoes, "Then prove it. Start by doing ten dribbles."

"D-dribble?" He couldn't help but mumble in confusion, "I thought you only do that for basketball."

Unfortunately, the boy heard him and started laughing out loud causing the other kids to look at their direction in curiosity, "Get this! This kid just thought I was asking him to dribble the ball like how you would dribble it in basketball! HAHAHA!"

Daun's face grew hot as the others started laughing as well, his brothers stiffening beside him.

"This kid is too much of a simpleton!" The older boy snorted.

"What was that?!" Api looked like he was about to lunge at the other but Angin was quick to hold him back. Though, the usually cheerful boy looked like he wanted to give their team member a piece of his mind as well.

"You watch your mouth or else I—" Daun grabbed Api's arm, not wanting his brother to get in trouble.

"You'll what?" The boy taunted, "You're already in hot water with Coach after your last clash with the Captain. One more mistake like that and you'll be kicked out of the team."

Daun tugged at Api once more.

"Api it's fine." Oh no, he can feel his eyes burn. The last thing he wanted was for them to make fun of him for being a crybaby, "I... I..."

"What's going on here?" Everyone froze at the newcomer.

"P-Petir. What are you doing here?" Angin asked looking relieved that the eldest septuplet had arrived.

"I noticed a commotion..." Petir tilted his head to Api's defensive stance as well as the players that had started crowding, "So I'm asking again, what's going on here? Do I have to call a teacher?"

"N-nothing's going on. We're just having a friendly meeting!" The boy who had been making fun of Daun spoke up, looking very much intimidated despite being older.

Petir's gaze then landed on Daun who stiffened at the piercing gaze.

"I see." The eldest septuplet then grabbed Daun, "Come on, Daun. Tanah's been looking for you."

"O-okay!" He said as he quickly tried to match the other's pace.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Daun then spoke, "T-thanks for stopping them, Petir."

His brother gave him a soft smile, something he rarely showed in public but was actually a common occurrence in their household, "You don't have to thank me. Are you okay, though?"

"O-of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Petir went silent as they entered back the school building and headed towards the direction of Tanah and Air's classroom.

Once they entered the classroom, Daun then realized why his brother had asked if he was okay.

Because as soon as he saw Tanah (who had been in the middle of talking to Air about something) turn to them and gave him that kind and gentle smile, it felt like a dam broke and he finds himself tackling Tanah into a hug as he started bawling his eyes out.

"D-Daun?!" Tanah sounded stunned but he did not hesitate to return the hug and rubbed his back soothingly, "Did something happen?"

Daun was glad that most of the students had left for the cafeteria, at least there wouldn't be anyone around to make more fun of him. This thought made him cry harder as he remembered what happened earlier.

_Simpleton._

_Stupid._

_Lame._

"I see..." Tanah suddenly mumbled, snapping Daun out of his reverie. Did Petir just say something to Tanah? Daun looked up at his brother with teary eyes. He blinked a couple of times as he thought he saw the other wearing a rather threatening smile, but no sooner did the smile turn to that gentle and kind one as Tanah looked down at him, "Daun, are you feeling better now?"

"Ah... I'm sorry, Tanah." He tried to wipe his face with his sleeves but was stopped by Air who offered him his handkerchief, he accepted it gratefully, "I didn't mean to get your uniform wet—"

"Don't worry about it." Tanah assured as he pat him on his head, and Daun wanted to cry once more at the other's gentleness. But he held himself back, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He was quick to shake his head, and his brother could only sigh. Fortunately, he decided not to push it and changed the subject.

"I bet you're hungry." Tanah then said as he helped him into a seat, "I don't know if you noticed, but you actually left your lunch at home. Fortunately, I managed to put it in my bag, but I forgot to give it to you this morning since we were already running late."

"No thanks to someone." Petir said while staring pointedly at their chubby brother who ignored him and stared at Daun's lunch with gusto.

"Hey, Daun... just tell me if you can't finish it all, okay?"

Daun sniffed as he turned to Air, "We can share if you want."

"Yay!"

"Air, you already had lunch." Tanah frowned at his brother disapprovingly.

"But Daun said it's okay." Air pouted, only to receive a warning glare from Petir.

"I really don't mind... besides it's kind of awkward that I'm the only one eating." Daun mumbled as he started poking his food with his spoon.

"It's a good thing I haven't eaten my lunch yet, then." Tanah chirped as he took out his own lunch.

And just like that, Daun felt like crying again. Tanah was the best.

"Tanaaah~"

"No, Air."

______________________

School had finally ended for the day, but the book Daun had been reading was nowhere near finished. He then grudgingly put the book back in his bag, feeling a little disappointed of himself. He felt a soft pat on his back and turned to see Angin.

He and Angin shared the same classes, just like how Tanah, Petir and Air did as well (which, unfortunately, left Api and Cahaya to be in the same class).

"Are you okay, Daun?"

He felt his face heat up, remembering what happened earlier, "I'm fine, Angin. I'm sorry I interrupted your practice earlier."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. What Aidan did was uncalled for." Angin assured.

Ah, so the older boy's name was Aidan.

"Are you going home? Do you want me to go home with you?" His brother then asked smiling brightly at him.

Usually, he would be thrilled when one of his brothers would offer to go home with him, but instead all he felt was shame and embarrassment. Now that he thought about it, out of all his brothers, he was always the one who was dependent and least dependable. All he ever did was cry and never stood up for himself.

Even when they were all in the same age, he was always acting like the baby of the family.

He didn't want that.

He didn't want to be some useless brother, who was only good at being a crybaby.

"I-it's fine!" He flinched as he realized he sounded a little too harsh, "I can go home on my own!"

"Wha—But—?!"

"I-I'll see you later!" He hastily left the room, trying to push down his guilt for pushing away his brother like that. But no—he had to start changing! He wants to show his brothers that he isn't some lame, useless brother that couldn't do anything on his own.

"Oh, Daun!" He looked up, surprised to realize he was already by the school gates. He was also surprised to see Air, who was surrounded by three of his friends, waving at him.

"Air!" He said approaching his brother about to give him a hug but quickly stopped himself.

Right. He didn't want to act all childish in front of Air's friends.

His brother frowned at his strange behavior, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no..." Daun said fidgeting nervously, "Nothing's wrong."

"Hmm... anyway, guys, this is my brother, Daun!" Air said to his friends before turning back to him and gesturing at a boy with dark curly hair and serious looking eyes, "And Daun, this is Mikhail..."

Next he pointed to the bubbly girl wearing a sky blue hijab, "This is Alya..."

And lastly to the curios looking girl who had her dark brown hair tied in pigtails, "And Sara!"

"H-hello." He greeted them, feeling a little shy.

"We're going to get some snacks!" Alya spoke up, "Do you wanna come with us?"

"Uhm... well..." Air then playfully bumped his shoulder against him.

"Come on, I'll treat you to some ice cream." Daun quickly perked up at the other's offer. Tanah would have a fit if he finds out that he had been eating ice cream two days in a row. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Ok, it's a promise!" He exclaimed as he held up his pinky finger, which Air quickly linked his own finger with.

"It's a promise."

"Hehe, that's so cute." Sara couldn't help but comment making Daun blush in embarrassment.

There he goes again acting all childish!

He quickly withdrew his hand much to Air's confusion.

Mikhail then tilted his head to the direction they were supposed to be heading, "Come on, let's go before we get caught by traffic."

______________________

The group ended up hanging out in the nearby park while Air and Alya left to get some snacks in a nearby convenience store. Daun spent most of the time staying silent and shyly answering questions that would often be directed at him. Air would sometimes try to help him get comfortable, but Daun really wasn't used to being around others aside from his brothers.

Goes to show how he really was dependent to them.

That's why when Air asked him if he wanted to go to the convenience store with him instead, he immediately declined. He had to learn how to be independent.

And being independent makes you cool!

"So Daun~" He tried to hold back the surprise squeak when the conversation between Sara and Mikhail suddenly turned to him, "How does it feel like having six other brothers who are the same age as you?"

"Uhm... well..." Daun fumbled with the hem of his shirt, "It's kind of cool, I guess. It's never boring with my brothers."

"I know how that feels." Mikhail sighed, though he look irritated, "I have like two younger brothers and one older sister. It's a ruckus at home."

"I'm kind of jealous. It's boring when you're an only child." Sara pointed out as she leaned back against the bench, "Hey, Daun~ maybe you can lend me some of your brothers!"

"W-wha—"

"Don't listen to her. She's actually a fan of that brother of yours... what's his name?" Mikhail paused trying to think, "Oh yeah, Petir."

"Really?" Daun looked at the girl curiously, who in turn blushed at being revealed like that.

"Like you're one to talk!" Sara pouted at him, "Aren't you like a fan of his brothers who played soccer?"

"They're really good during our school's matches. Of course I would be a fan." Mikhail admitted, not at all embarrassed by this, "Oh and don't you have that other brother who's our Student Council president? It's amazing how he can keep up with all the school activities even though he's the youngest president to ever be elected."

"Well he does have Petir by his side..." Sara cleared her throat before turning to Daun, "Being smart must run in your family, huh?"

"Ah... well... not all of us... are that smart..." Daun vaguely remembers Cahaya calling Api an idiot with every chance he got. And of course... there was also him who was always slow when it comes to the study sessions with his brothers, "But Cahaya is definitely the smartest among us."

"Ah you mean that other popular kid who always win during the Science Fair?" Mikhail whistled, impressed, "Makes Air seem like the normal one..."

"I think it's impressive Air manages to ace some of our exams when most of the time he just sleeps through our lessons." Sara pointed out, "And he's pretty much calm and cool that everyone finds it easier to approach him! Compared to his other brothers... you can't help but be intimidated by them."

Daun looked down at his hands, feeling pride swell up in his chest for his brothers. They really were amazing... unlike... unlike him.

"Then Daun must be the normal one!"

He froze at hearing those words.

Sara then hit Mikhail in the arm, "Hey, don't say that! Everyone is good at something! Right, Daun?"

"U-uhh... yeah..."

"Then what are you good at?"

"I grow plants...?"

"That's just a hobby though..." Mikhail said looking unimpressed, "You good at your studies?"

"N...not really."

"Ah! I know! You probably like playing soccer— like your brothers!" Sara said, looking at him expectantly.

He winced remembering what happened earlier, "I actually don't..."

"How about art stuff?"

"I... I don't know how to draw."

The silence that followed was stifling, and Daun felt his face burning in embarrassment. This was the Aidan kid all over again.

Mikhail adjusted his position on his side of the bench, "Man, it sucks."

"What does?" Sara asked curiously.

"You know how my sister is practically good at everything?" Mikhail asked, his face blank, "The pressure is just unbearable knowing that your siblings are better than you over everything. So you're lucky you don't have any to have your parents or even _teachers_ to compare you to, Sara. Right, Daun?"

"Uhm..."

Daun clenched his shirt tightly at the other's unsaid implication. It's not that he didn't know... it's not that he was unaware... he wasn't dense even when he acted stupid at times.

He always felt out of place whenever he was with his brothers, who, unlike him, were always surrounded by other students or teachers who would commend them when they did something amazing.

He loves his brothers, and he knows they feel the same way...

But whenever he comes home to an empty house... it was always so lonely.

"I forgot I have to water my plants!" He abruptly stood up, surprising the other two and quickly ran off before they could say anything. He was about to exit the park when he felt a hand grab the back of his uniform.

"Daun? Where are you going—" He looked up at his brother, but his vision was too blurry to see the other's expression.

"W-what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Air quickly handed the bag he was holding to Alya.

"I... I forgot about my plants!" He didn't know what else to say due to his panic at getting caught crying for the umpteenth time that day.

"You're crying because of plants?" Alya said looking dumbfounded, but Air only ignored her.

"Okay..." His brother said soothingly, "Do you still have my handkerchief with you? Use it to wipe your face."

Daun nodded and followed the other's instructions.

"Stay here while I go get my stuff. Let's go home together, alright?" Daun was about to nod his head again when Air held up his pinky finger, "Promise me?"

His brother probably wanted to make sure he wasn't going to run off, so he hooked his own finger with Air's, "Promise..."

"We'll be right back." Air said as he took the bag from Alya once more and started rummaging through it. He then took out a wrapped popsicle ice cream and handed it to him, "Just stay there okay? I won't be long."

He watched as the two left before he could even say anything, leaving him all alone once more.

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Daun..."

"Hm...?"

"What Mikhail said... he didn't mean it."

Daun gripped the watering can he had been holding, "Okay..."

He and Air arrived home not too long ago. Daun, not wanting to say or reveal anything else, immediately went to their backyard wanting to be alone. He only got a couple of minutes of that peace he wanted before Air suddenly appeared by the back door just as he was watering his plants.

"You really don't believe what he said... do you?"

Daun looked down at the plant that looked limped, "I don't know..."

"Daun... you're not—"

Whatever Air was about to say was interrupted by the loud slamming of the door followed by loud shouts. The two brothers exchanged looks before quickly entering the household.

They were surprised to see three of their brothers by the living room.

Api and Cahaya seemed to be in the middle of a shouting match while Angin was doing his best trying to calm them down.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!" Cahaya yelled as he threw his bag on the ground, "You're lucky no one else was in that room!"

"You're totally overreacting! I've seen bigger explosions than that one!" Api scowled while crossing his arms.

"Calm down, you guys!" Angin said, desperately trying to keep the situation under control, "Let's just—"

"No! I've had enough of this idiot!" Cahaya said glaring at Api with so much anger it made Daun nervous. He wasn't used to seeing Cahaya this angry before.

"Hey, hey. Let's calm down." Air quickly intervened, putting a hand on Api's shoulder who was probably about to yell something back, "What going on here?"

"Api tried pulling a prank on Cahaya's experiment at school today." Angin quickly spoke up before any of the two could say anything, "It ended with an explosion and the chemicals were everywhere. Luckily no one was around and Cahaya had been at the storage room when it happened looking for some beakers. Anyway, long story, short, Tanah and Petir are sorting out the problem as we speak! Which is why there's no reason to fight—"

" _No reason_?! The teachers banned me from using the laboratory room starting tomorrow!"

"Well- I got suspended from the soccer team!"

"I think that's a lighter punishment for someone who ruined my experiments **twice**!

"Wha—how did you— did Daun tell you?!"

Daun stiffened at hearing his name, and quickly stepped back when Cahaya turned to him with wide, shocked eyes, "You _knew_?"

"I—" Daun froze when he saw Cahaya's face morph into hurt, "Cahaya... I didn't—"

The youngest septuplet then scowled as he grabbed his bag and ran for the stairs, pushing past Angin who tried to talk to him, "You guys are the worst!"

"Cahaya, wait!" Daun quickly ran after his brother, ignoring Air's call for him to come back.

He quickly entered the room they shared as his brother threw his bag to his bed, "I-I just only found out at lunch that Api was the one who messed up your experiment! I didn't mean to keep it from you!"

He flinched when the other suddenly slammed his books on his desk, "So you knew since lunch time?! Then you had enough time to stop him! So why didn't you?!"

"I..." Daun could feel tears welling up, "I'm sorry—I didn't— I thought he—"

Cahaya looked at him once and his scowl only grew deeper, he then grabbed some of his clothes from his closet and head for the door.

" _Useless_."

He flinched at the other's tone as he passed by him. He turned and watch his brother leave the room, probably to wash up in the bathroom.

He felt his chest ache as tears started pouring out of his eyes. He wanted to cry and wail but stopped himself from doing so. Crying out like a child was not going to solve anything. He stubbornly tried to wipe his tears off his eyes.

He was trying to change, right?

He needed to solve this problem.

He had to prove to everyone he can be dependable too.

"Stop crying, stupid." He mumbled to himself as he lightly slapped his cheeks, "I-I need to get something for Cahaya as an apology first!"

He thinks and thinks of what would make his brother feel better. He then caught sight of the ice cream wrapper on his bag, "Of course! I'll go buy him some ice cream!"

Ice cream always made _him_ feel better after all.

He quickly rummaged his bag for his wallet and pocketed it. He also took some of his savings from his desk, not exactly sure on how much an ice cream costs.

There was a soft thud and he turned to see the science book he borrowed had fallen out of his bag. He picked up the item, his chest aching once more.

_"You_ are _cool, Daun. You just don't seem to get that."_

He sniffed, his eyes tearing up once more.

It seems like even brothers are capable of lying to each other too.

.

.

.

Air knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he opened it.

He was surprised to see the mess on Daun's side of the room and approached the other's bed. He looked inside his bag and noted how his wallet was missing. His eyes narrowed when he also noticed the small drawer of his desk was half open and checked it as well.

Huh... what happened to the green envelope filled with Daun's savings? His brother always loved showing if off to them whenever he got the chance to.

He couldn't help but have a bad feeling as he closed the small drawer.

"Daun..."

.

.

.

.

Daun was in a dilemma.

The ice cream he bought was melting faster than he thought. Was it because summer was fast approaching?

But then again... it probably had something to do with the fact that he had been roaming around town, for almost an hour now. He looked up the sky that was now turning orange. If he doesn't get back home soon, he'll surely get scolded.

He looked around the stores, trying to identify which part of town he was.

He usually had no problem going home on his own, but now that he thought about it, he never tried going to the bustling town alone. He was always with his mom or his brothers when they had to buy stuff like groceries or clothes.

_'I'll... I'll try going this way this time.'_ He turned left towards an intersection. He looked up at the sign across the road, seeing the light had yet to turn green.

He patiently waited... and waited...

_"Hold on to my hand, okay?"_

_"You can't talk to our brother like that!"_

_"You don't have to thank me. Are you okay, though?"_

_"Are you going home? Do you want me to go home with you?"_

_"It's a promise."_

_"Daun, are you feeling better now?"_

His vision blurred for the umpteenth time of that day and he quickly tried to blink back the tears that welled up.

His brothers always looked out for him. Even though he was pathetic and useless... they would always be there to help him and still somehow managed to be patient with him.

**_"Useless."_ **

It surprised him that it took Cahaya this long to realize that he was, indeed, useless.

_'It was bound to happen...'_ He gripped the bag of melted ice cream and tried to wipe his face, _'I can't even buy an ice cream without getting lost.'_

He missed his brothers.

He wished they were there to hold his hand and tell him everything was going to be okay. But right now, he was on his own now. Crying pathetically by the sidewalk like the lost child he was.

"Hey kid."

He froze and looked up to see a man staring down at him, "Do you need help in getting home?"

Daun was about to respond when his mother's voice suddenly echoed in his head, _"Remember Daun, if you ever get lost, try to find the nearest police station... look for the policemen okay? Don't go following strangers."_

"N-no... I-I'm good."

"Really? You don't have anything to be afraid of. This uncle will help you." The man was now smiling at him, but Daun stepped back, feeling scared, "Don't look so scared, look I even have candy—"

"Leave me alone!" He yelled before quickly running towards another direction. He didn't dare turn back as he ran, nor did he bother noting which direction he was heading. All he could think of was how scared he was and how he really wanted to be at home with his mom and his dad and his brothers.

He didn't care if Cahaya hated him.

He didn't care if Aiden and Mikhail were right about him being the normal, simpleton brother out of all his talented brothers.

He didn't care that he was lame.

He didn't care that this gap between him and his brother made him feel alone.

He didn't care about anything at all! He just wanted to go home—

His train of thought was interrupted when he accidentally bumped into someone, causing him to trip and fall unto the rough asphalt rather painfully.

"Hey! Watch where you're—DAUN?!"

He immediately looked up from the ground, only to see Api, who looked just as winded and shocked as him.

He wasn't even able to say anything when his brother collapsed on his knees and quickly pulled him into a hug, "YOU IDIOT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"A... Apiiiii..." He wailed and hugged his brother back, clinging tightly to him, "I'm s-sorryyy...I was... I just—"

"Save it for later. You're in so much trouble right now!" Api said, trying to look angry, but his worry was more obvious with the way he was scanning him.

He winced when he noticed the scrapes on Daun's knees and forearms, "I'm probably going to be scolded too for getting you injured."

Daun quickly shook his head while trying to wipe his face, "It was m-my fault... I wasn't looking where I w-was going."

Api was silent for a moment, "Get on my back. It'll hurt if you try to walk."

"B-but..." There he goes again, being a burden to his brother. It was obvious that Api was exhausted, probably from running around as well, trying to look for him, "I can walk!"

"Don't be so stubborn!"

He flinched at the other's harsh tone before finally nodding in defeat. He was just probably making it more difficult being hard headed.

Daun then climbed on Api's back and his brother hefted him up as if he weighed nothing and started walking back to the direction he had come from.

The bag crinkled in his grasp, which then caught Api's attention, "What's that?"

"It's ice cream... for Cahaya..." Daun sniffed, "But it's all melted now."

Another silence fell between them as Api continued walking down to a less crowded yet familiar path.

"I'm... sorry for yelling at you." Api suddenly said, "And for getting you caught up in our fight. Cahaya was right, the pranks I did were dangerous and stupid."

"It's okay, Api..." He mumbled against the other's shoulder, "I was pretty stupid too for not trying to stop you."

The other snorted, "You're not stupid."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're my brother."

"We all have our stupid moments, but that doesn't mean we're really stupid." Api said, and Daun couldn't help but giggle, "What are you laughing about?"

"It's just that... you said a lot of 'stupid'."

Another snort.

"Api?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for finding me."

He felt his brother huff, "That's what brothers are for!"

______________________

When they arrived home, they could hear Tanah frantically talking to someone on the phone by the living room. Air who had been sitting on the couch, watching the exchange, was the first to notice them entering the house.

His eyes widened as he saw the two, "Tanah! Daun's home!"

Tanah immediately stopped talking and turned to the newcomers, "Daun!" He dropped the phone and quickly made his way to the two, Air hot on his heels, "Api, where did you find him?!"

"I accidentally bumped into him while I was about to head to the park." Api said helping Daun down on his back and Tanah quickly took the other's hands, not really minding the bag Daun was still gripping.

His brother hissed as he immediately noted the scrapes.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't careful..." Daun said, twitching when he felt his injuries being stretched.

"It doesn't hurt anywhere else, right?" Tanah immediately asked, face filled with worry, "Did you break something? Do we need to go to the hospital—"

"I think he's fine, Tanah." Air said calmly, "Let's get you—"

There was the sound of the door slamming from upstairs followed by footsteps thudding loudly down the steps.

"As I thought! I should go help look for Daun—" Cahaya entered the living room only to freeze as his eyes immediately landed on said brother.

Daun went stiff at seeing his brother's disheveled state.

There was a moment of tense silence as the two stared at each other.

Api then cleared his throat as he not-so-subtly bumped the hand that held the bag of melted ice cream, snapping Daun out of his trance.

"C-Cahaya! I bought you ice cream!" He said, holding up the item towards his brother, "P-please don't be angry anymore—"

He was interrupted when Cahaya grabbed the ice cream and opened the container, his face unreadable, "It's melted."

"Cahaya..." Tanah started only to be stopped by Air who shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Daun felt his face heat up in shame as he looked down the ground, "I... I got lost on my way back—"

"Don't." Cahaya's tone was clipped and stern, his face then scrunched up as tears immediately welled up in his eyes, "Don't say anything else."

"But—"

Cahaya quickly engulfed him in a hug, "I was an idiot."

Daun felt warm at the other's sincere tone and returned the hug, unsure of what else to say, he apologizes, "I'm sorry..."

His only answer was Cahaya's grip tightening around him.

"Cahaya, why don't you go treat Daun's injuries?" Tanah then spoke up, putting a hand on the other's shoulder, and the youngest septuplet hastily let go of his brother and looked at his arms and knees, "What?! You got hurt?!"

"Tanah, weren't you in the middle of a phone call with mom?" Air frowned and Tanah froze.

"Oh no! Mom's gunna kill me!" He quickly rushed back to the telephone that was left hanging from the receiver.

"I'll go look for the others." Api spoke up about to leave the house, only to stop when Cahaya spoke up,

"Thanks for finding Daun, Api."

"Gosh, you make it sound like he's not my brother too. Of course I'd find him." Api said as he rolled his eyes and turned around.

Daun tilted his head when he noticed how the other suddenly halted just as he was about to reach the door, "I'm sorry for ruining your experiment."

Cahaya sighed and smiled, "It's fine. I'm sorry you got suspended from your team."

"It's fine. I was planning to quit it anyway."

"Wait... what—"

"See you guys later!"

And just like that, Api had already ran out of the house.

"Ugh! That idiot!" Cahaya scowled and Daun couldn't help but feel guilty. Api wasn't planning to quit his soccer team because of what happened earlier, was he?

"Come on, Daun. Let's get those cleaned up." Cahaya gently said before leading him upstairs, the ice cream still in his grip.

"Shouldn't you be putting that in the freezer?" Daun hesitantly asked as they entered their room. He watched as the other placed the item on his desk before rummaging for Daun's clothes in their closet.

"It can wait. You're number one priority right now." Cahaya insisted as he pushed him out the room, but Daun turned to him with an insistent look.

"But I really worked hard to buy it for you—"

"I didn't really ask you to!" Cahaya immediately shut his mouth, regret flashing in his eyes as Daun looked at him, shocked.

The atmosphere turned tense as Daun looked down and twist the hem of his shirt, willing himself not to cry. The youngest septuplet stepped forward arms held out, like how he always would when the other would start crying.

But no, this time... he won't.

"Daun, I'm—"

"I know... it was stupid of me to leave the house like that. But for once, I just wanted to fix my problem all on my own!" Daun looked up, his eyes were teary and his lower lip trembled but he wasn't crying, "I don't want to depend on my brothers all the time when things don't go my way, I'm not helpless!"

His brother blinked, his face still scrunched with guilt, "No, you're not."

"And I'm not useless either!" Daun wasn't sure who he was trying to convince as he clenched his shirt, "Just because I'm not like you guys, doesn't mean I'm lame either! _I_ can be cool too! If I work hard enough... then maybe I could become better! Even better than my own brothers!"

He looked up to see Cahaya's own eyes filled with tears.

Seeing his brother hurting immediately cut him off from his rant and without hesitation, he engulfed him in a hug, "I-I'm sorry! Did I go too far?"

This was rewarded with a wet laugh and Cahaya wrapped his own arms around him, "You didn't say anything wrong, stupid."

"I'm so—"

"Stop apologizing. _I_ was the one who went too far saying those hurtful things." Cahaya sniffed before pulling away, his grip not leaving his shoulders as he studied him with a worried look, "Is this why you've been weird lately? You _actually_ think you're not good enough?"

His silence was all the confirmation he needed, making Cahaya frown deeper, "I didn't mean it when I... when I said _'useless'._ I was angry and I wasn't thinking—"

The grip on his shoulders tightened, "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel like that. You're not useless. You're my brother, and I need you."

This got him to look up in surprise, "Really?"

He watched as the other's gaze softened and said in a joking tone, "Of course. You're the only one who gives us power hugs."

"P-power hugs?"

"Oh! You don't—" Cahaya cleared his throat, for some reason he looked embarrassed, "When you hug us, it honestly makes us feel all warm... and happy— like we're energized or something. And Angin once called it a power hug jokingly—but honestly, it's probably one of my most favorite things in the world."

"It's not... too childish?" Daun couldn't help but ask.

"Adults hug all the time. Mom and Dad hug us, don't they?" Cahaya pinched him lightly on the cheek, "And the fact that you can just be open to us without getting embarrassed, I think it's one of your coolest trait. Even cooler than my experiments. And don't get me started with your green thumb."

He deflated as soon as he was reminded of him miniature garden, "But... but my plants... they've been wilting lately."

"Really? They didn't look wilted to me last I checked. But they did look limp..." He watch as the other's narrowed eyes then widened in understanding, "I think it's because you have to attach them to support structures. But I'm not really sure, since I'm not familiar with these stuff."

"So... I'm—I'm actually good at this?" He looked up at him hopefully. Finally, he was good at something. Even if it was a hobby like Mikhail said.

"Yes you are. You're pretty cool, Daun."

Daun could feel his face heat up as he heard the other's sincere tone. It made him feel all warm and giddy, "You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

He looked up at him and stare at his face, trying to find any trace of doubt. Cahaya puffed his cheeks out, surprising Daun and making him giggle in surprise, "No. You never did."

Daun should've known. It never mattered what other people think or see in him. At the end of the day what mattered most was that the people that _do_ care _believe_ in him. And he should've believed in himself too.

"Tell you what, tomorrow after school, let's go to the library and look for some books about plants." His brother then suggested as he looked at the abandoned science book on Daun's messy bed with an exasperated smile, "I can tell from your constipated expressions last night that you weren't really into science."

"That's a promise!" Daun exclaimed in excitement, but felt a little embarrassed that Cahaya had noticed his struggles. He then wiggled his little finger in front of his brother who locked his own finger with his.

The youngest septuplet then smiled softly, "Thank you for the ice cream. Let's eat it together, okay?"

"I hope you plan to refrigerate your ice cream before that."

They both turned to the doorway to see Amato watching them with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

"Dad! You're home!" Daun quickly tackled the man into a hug, while Cahaya froze on the spot. Their dad then kissed Daun on top of his head before gesturing to the youngest with a smile.

"Don't you wanna give your old man a hug?"

"You're not old!" Cahaya huffed and immediately hugged him just as enthusiastically as Daun, though he looked a little nervous which the adult decided not to comment on and instead focused on something else.

"What do we have here?" Amato tsk-ed as he angled Daun's arm to look at the scrapes.

"What?! You guys haven't been to the bathroom yet?" Tanah was next to appear followed by Air, "You should've cleaned up by now!"

"I-I'm sorry! We got distracted—"

"There's no need to apologize. Come on, let's just get you cleaned up." Air calmly said as he tugged on his arm gently. Daun looked at their dad who nodded at him with an assuring smile and followed Air.

They then heard the door open from downstairs followed by the familiar banter of Petir and Api, with Angin trying to calm them down.

"Oh they're back!" Tanah hastily left for the stairs, leaving Amato and Cahaya alone.

Daun looked back to see Cahaya's guilty look, "Dad... it was my fault..."

He was interrupted by the hand that gently settled on his head... and that was the last thing Daun saw as he and Air turned to another hallway.

______________________

**_Present..._ **

"And after that, I washed up and we all went downstairs just in time for mom to come home and give me a good scolding," Daun giggled, "Then she hugged me really tight and told me she was glad I got home safe."

Api huffed beside him, "I _know_. I was there."

"Why are you so grumpy?" Daun pouted, though he wasn't sure if it was visible through the darkness.

"Well, apparently the hero here in your story is Cahaya. _I_ was the one who found you!" Api sounded like he was pouting too, "If you were trying to comfort me, you could've at least chosen a story where I got to be the hero."

He couldn't help but giggle at the other's petulance, "But you were also the hero of the story, Api... all of my brothers were."

"Wha—you can't have too many heroes!"

"I can't?"

"You've seen our TV shows, there's only one main character—which is the hero!"

Daun hummed thoughtfully, "Well this isn't a TV show. And I'm not lying when I say that at that time my brothers were the ones who saved me from my loneliness. When I cried and felt down, you guys were always there for me..."

He remembered Cahaya's assuring gaze, Tanah's gentle hugs, Air's sincerity—

"And at times when I try to pretend nothing's wrong, you guys always seem to know..."

He imagined Petir's soft smiles and Angin's enthusiasm on staying by his side.

"And when I was lost and scared..." His grip tightened on Api's hand, "Api found me."

" ** _That's what brothers are for!"_**

"I hope you're not going to cry on me." Api grumbled.

"I wasn't!" Daun frowned, "All I'm saying is that... you don't have to be alone when you have nightmares Api! You have us! I even told you before to wake me up when you get nightmares! You might end up—"

"I know!" His brother hissed as he tried to pull his hand from Daun's grip, his temper rising, " _It_ won't happen again. It stopped eventually didn't it?"

"But it might come back." Daun sniffed letting go of Api's hand before draping his arms and leg over the other's form, which only caused the other to struggle in annoyance, "Don't worry Api! I'll protect you from your nightmares!

The struggling stopped and was replaced with an exasperated sigh, "Do you always have to say that every night?"

"I will if it keeps the nightmares at bay."

A snort. "You're stupid."

"So are you!" He retorted, which was rewarded by a flick on the forehead, "Hey!"

There was a soft shuffling as he felt Api try to position himself more comfortably under his tangled limbs, "Thanks, Daun..."

Daun giggled softly as he muttered, 

"That's what brothers are for."

**-BBB-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;O Who do you think will be next?


End file.
